When Worlds Collide
by iVanillelay
Summary: AU: When a drunken one-night stand turns into a multiple series of complications. And of course Lucy Heartfilia knew this was the case for her when the new intern strolled into the office that morning. LucyxGray and some LucyxNatsu/GrayxJuvia (and possible other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**I promise the next chapters will be much longer! This one is sort of just an introduction chapter to the story.**

 **I wrote a one-shot the other day on the pair and considered to making it a multi-chap drabble kinda thing. But instead, I thought I would make a whole new AU fic (as thats what I'm good at).**

 **Please let me know what you think as I'm kinda new with the whole Fairy Tail community and I would love to hear your thoughts (since it has been a while since I've written a story).**

 **Also, there's bad language and will possibly get more raunchy later on so just a warning (Y)**

 **ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own fairy tail blah blah blah**

...

I began to regain consciousness into the real world, my head pounding as if a sledge hammer was constantly smashing into the back of my skull and my body aching as if I had just ran a marathon. I was too afraid to open my eyes, the warm glow of the morning sunlight burning onto my face.

What the _hell_ did I do last night?

I remember that today was a Saturday, meaning I didn't have to rush into work or anything. _Thank the heavens_. And since it was the end of the working week, me and a few of the girls decided to go out for a drink.

Well, of course when one says that, inevitably they're lying and that noun becomes plural.

Anyway, we went to one bar, ordered a round of tequila shots and had a cocktail or two, then we went to another and repeated the process and then...

Thats where my mind goes blank.

Well shit.

I stretched out my arms above my head, taking in a breath to try and bring some normality to the pain my body was baring. And that's when it clocked.

These sheets smell...different. I peered an eye open, to regain some sight without receiving the harsh glare from the evil that is the sun.

Wrapped around me was a patterned duvet cover that was black and blue. I didn't own any duvet covers that were black and blue.

And then, what I would soon find out to become the bane of my life, was another figure move beside me.

OH HELL NO-

My eyes immediately jolted open, all pain I had previously felt long forgotten. Please for the love of god let it be Levy or Cana.

I slowly turned to face the person that laid next to me, knowing it was wishful thinking to believe it was one of the girls.

The naked man had his head turned away from me, his arms under the pillow as he lay on his front, the blanket just about covering his ass.

I slowly began to lift the covers, _please please I still have my-_ and once again, it was wishful thinking as I too was completely naked.

 _Lucy, you IDIOT._

All of a sudden, flashes of last night raided my mind. Clothes thrown off, skin on skin contact and lots of and lots of heated sex. _Really good sex mind you._

No Lucy! No it was not! You have a-

Oh my god. What have I done.

Natsu. My boyfriend. How could I _do_ that to him?

Well, ex-boyfriend. We had a huge argument a few days ago and we haven't talked since. But even so. This? This was _too_ soon.

I slowly sat up, trying to not disturb the sleeping man next to me. This guy had a pretty decent apartment. Concrete and brick walls revealed to give a modern aesthetic, a mixture of black and wooden furniture scattered around the open plan.

I scouted for my clothes, noticing that that they were strew everywhere across the floor. As I began to slowly walk away from the bed, my heart quickened as I heard the dark haired man begin to move.

 _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!_

I let out a breath (which I hadn't realised I had been holding), looking over to see that luckily he was still sound asleep- he had only shifted his head so it was facing my direction. Jet black hair brushed over his closed eye lids, chiselled cheek bones and a tan that a girl would die for.

I will admit, this boy is pretty darn cute.

Shaking my head of anymore crude thoughts, I quickly threw on my clothes and ran out the door.

...

"So where did you disappear to last Friday Luce?"

I looked up from my laptop, my heart beating a little faster from the innocent question.

All weekend I had been trying my best to erase all memories of the events that took place that night. But I couldn't.

Yes that man was insanely good looking but I felt so incredibly guilty.

Let's face it. I'm a whore.

"Yeah," Levy continued, bringing my thoughts back to the current conversation, "We tried looking for you for ages,"

"I felt really tired so I went straight home." Liar, "I guess I was too drunk to bother finding you guys first. Sorry!" Well I guess that's a half truth.

Levy lifted a suspicious eyebrow but chose not to push.

Good girl.

I was currently situated on a table in one of the larger meeting rooms, my 3 best friends sitting with me. We all worked for a fashion, art and designed based magazine company in the heart of Magnolia. Myself and Levy were fashion journalists, Juvia worked in the digital marketing sector and Cana was a designer. I loved my work, I mean, who got to do what they loved _and_ got paid for it as well as be with their best friends all the time?

It was perfect.

"Okay everyone, settle down, I have a few things to go through with you all,"

We had all been called in for one of our usual morning meanings, my boss Makarov, also owner of the company, stood on top of a box at the front of the room. Despite being on the short side, he always carried this authoritative aura which made you not want to cross him or be on his bad side.

He discussed the usual, how we had to prepare for the autumn season meaning new trends, new designers and such. I made sure to take notes, so I was prepared of what I could research for my next article.

Writing was my passion. I lived, breathed that shit man.

"And finally, I would like to introduce you all to a new member of staff. Now, I know that you all will but I would like you to treat him as if he were family,"

Whispers erupted the room. Everyone always got excited when there was new meat on the premises.

"I hope this guy is cute, I need some eye candy," Cana whispered. Me and the girls sniggered, the blunt brunette speaking everyones mind.

"I would like you to all give a warm welcoming to Gray Fullbuster! Welcome to the team my child."

All eager eyes waited as the newcomer approached Makarov.

"Oh my, he's _hot_!"

"I think I'm in love,"

I felt my body go cold, as my heart began to speed up and my throat go dry.

Dark hair. Chiselled face. Tanned skin.

You had to be fucking kidding me.

...

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YES?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! (Almost 2 months woops)**

 **As promised, this chapter is a lot longer than the last. I had fun with the dialogue in this!**

 **Also thanks for the reivews- Cera,fairytaillover416, WritingInShadow07**

 **, I really do appreciate it :) (and to the guest, yes Nalu is bae but not in this case. Though there will be some Nalu in this later on)**

 **I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it- hopefully the next chapter won't take as long!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Fairytail**

 **...**

It had been two whole weeks since Gray Fullbuster started working for my magazine firm, Sorcerer Weekly. Turns out he was a graphic designer and was based in the creative arts sector - the complete opposite side of the building from my department (thank the heavens).

Though despite this, it still didn't make it an easy task to avoid the guy. I know, I'm being a complete pussy about the whole situation but I'm pretty embarrassed about the whole fiasco and the last thing I want is for the news to spread like wild fire across the company. I mean, even my best girl pals don't even know about it and quite frank I'd like to keep it that way. I even went as far as to hide inside a cleaners closet for half an hour to avoid bumping into the dark haired man and Cana, since they thought it was a fucking ideal time to make conversation in the middle of the corridor (the two work in the same department so it was inevitable they were going to meet).

I was currently on my lunch break with the other girls, the four of us seated on some sleek white chairs gathered around one of the many tables in the canteen. The canteen was huge which meant luckily for me I could be in here at the same time as Gray but because of the sheer size of the room I could easily camouflage myself amongst the crowd and make a quick escape without him noticing. It also meant I could enjoy my lunch without having to constantly look over my shoulders and making the girls suspicious.

"I think I'm going to ask him out on a date,"

My ears perked up to the current conversation- because obviously whenever it comes to romance all girls take a keen interest on the topic.

"Oooh, I have a feeling I know who it is!" Levy replied, her blue hair swaying as she bopped up and down in excitement. I raise an eyebrow.

Well I have no damn clue who the hell she's on about.

"Yup," Juvia said with just as much excitement, though now a light blush decorated her cheeks, "I'm going to ask Gray if he's free this weekend!"

At the mention of the man's name, I choke on my iced tea having been in mid gulp when my ears were graced with this new revelation.

Immediately Levy was at my side, patting my back as I attempted to start breathing again. "Hey Lu, you okay?!"

"Y-yh, I'm fine," I wheeze, taking another swig at my iced drink to soothe my throat. As I gathered my bearings, I looked up towards the other girls, noticing that it was now Cana with the raised, questioning eyebrow directed towards me, "What's wrong with Juvia asking Gray out on a date?"

"Nothing!" I blurted out, all too quickily, "W-well, I mean, Juvia could do _so_ much better and this Gray guy seems like a total sleeze. Plus I don't get what the whole fuss is about he ain't that hot."

I look anywhere but at the three women in front of me, picking up the now empty yoghurt pot inspecting the ingredients on the back.

110 milligrams of calcium in just this one pot you say? Man, my bones are gonna be wicked strong.

"Dude," Cana interrupted, a 'wtf' look gracing her features, "You have eyes, _clearly_ that boys hot shit. Unless your taste in men has reached rock bottom since Nats-"

I throw my plastic fork at the brunette, making sure she didn't finish that sentence, "Look, my taste in men is perfectly great for your information! I'm just looking out for the well-being of a fellow comrade. He just seems like a man slut that's all."

"And you got that from one glance at him? I haven't even seen you talk to him so you can't exactly be making those accusations,"

Hold the fucking phone, why was Cana suddenly on his side?

Well this escalated quickly.

"Oh come on, he's too pretty to not keep it in his pants."

"So now you think he's pretty? Since only 5 minutes ago you admitted he wasn't that attractive"

"Chill with the technicalities, and why on earth are you defending him so much? I'm your friend so surely my opinion should matter more!"

"Because I work with him and he seems like a pretty cool guy, I just think it's wrong of you to-

"GUYS!"

Juvia suddenly stood up and slammed her hands against the table, immediately stopping mine and Cana's spat.

"I get that you guys are looking out for me especially you Lucy, but I really like this guy and Cana's right, you shouldn't be making such accusations-"

"This is stupid, I'm going back to work."

I pick up my tray and dump the contents of it to the nearest bin before making my way out of the canteen, refusing to look back at the girls.

...

I was right, this was stupid, stupid in the sense that I was making such a big deal out of this situation. Who am I to stop Juvia from dating whoever she wants? If she liked him then she should go ahead and ask him out! I will admit, it is pretty awkward that I had a drunken one night stand with said guy and now we're working in the same company but you know what, who cares! Well, I do care a little bit because it's incredibly embarrassing on my behalf and I don't want people to know but then I shouldn't be so selfish that's so unlike me-

"Gah!"

I face plant my desk, interrupting my inner turmoils in mid-argument.

Maybe I should go look for another job?

"Hey,"

Surprised, I turn to the source of the voice, having been too caught up with my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that Cana had followed me all the way to my office.

Well now that's kinda stalkerish.

"What's wrong with you?" Cana questioned, taking a seat on the edge of my couch (yes I did have the luxury of having my own sofa in my own office), "The Lucy we know and love doesn't just blow up like that over some guy,"

I waited, knowing she wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, the way you reacted wasn't just some assumption you made from a quick glance, you reacted like you had some history with the guy, like you slept with him or something-"

And just then I couldn't help myself; I gasped and dropped the pen I was fiddling with because damn, she was bang on point.

"How did you kn-?"

And with that it was Cana's turn to gasp. We both stared back at each other, mouths agape. It was like looking into a mirror. Except I was blonde and she was a brunette. We looked pretty hilarious.

"Dude, I was only joking,"

Oh.

Well shit.

I cover my hands over my face, praying that the ground would open up and swallow me there and then, "Please don't judge me,"

Within seconds Cana was by my side, her face a mixture of emotions as I glance at her between my fingers. It was mostly surprised and shocked, a tad bit of confusion and there was something else I wasn't expecting.

 _Pride?_

"When? How? Why? Spill the beans lady! I want to know all the details."

And so I caved and told her everything. From how I actually couldn't remember most of the night but woke up in his apartment with a slight pulsing pain between my legs and how I've been avoiding him ever since (which included mentioning the closet incident).

And man let me tell you, it felt so good letting it all out.

I looked at my brunette friend expectantly, eagerly waiting for her response.

"So...was he any good?"

Instantly I feel my cheeks burn up, "Cana!"

"I'm being serious, was he?"

I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Honestly, I probably shouldn't be surprised that this was her response. She had the mouth and outlandish behaviour of a truck driver, and could even hold her drink like one too.

"Out of everything," I waved my hands in a circular motion to emphasise the 'everything' part, "That's what you have to say?"

Cana looked back at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well yeah, and then I was going to follow it up with how would you rate his body out of 10 and then ask how big was his peni-

"Cana!"

"What?"

"So you're going to totally ignore the fact I had just broken with my long term boyfriend a week before and yet I was so quick to go jump in bed with someone else. I know I was completely hammered but that gives me no excuse to move on so quick! And the thing is I feel so guilty about it and I'm such a horrible person, I shouldn't even deserve him," I could feel my eyes tearing as it dawned on me that I fucked things up and any hope of getting back together with Natsu was never going to happen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Cana kneeling in front of me, "Hey, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened between you and Natsu. If there was a chance of you two getting back together, like hell should you consider it anyway since his dumbass reason was because he may have feelings for some other chick!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at a recent memory that came to mind. When the girls found out about mine and Natsu's break up, Cana immediately made her way to his apartment and threw a brick at his window, followed by a series of curses.

The girl always had my back.

"And that's bullshit with how you don't deserve him. If anything he doesn't deserve you! Because damn you're a fine piece of ass and any man's lucky to have you,"

I couldn't help but smile at the brunettes brash terms, grabbing a tissue to wipe my eyes, "Thanks Cana, you always know what to say,"

She smirked, "Of course I do,"

I rolled my eyes, though the smile remained, the next part of my dilemma I needed to sort out, "So what do I do about Gray?"

I watched as the brunettes eyebrows rose, as if she had completely forgotten about her other work colleague. However, I was soon regretting to have asked her for advice as the next thing I knew she was pissing herself laughing, holding her stomach as she leaned on my desk.

"How hilarious! Having a drunken one night stand with a guy and two days later he just happens to land a job at the same company as you! What are the chances!"

I shot her a deadpan look, as the brunette attempted to regain her composure.

"You quite done yet?"

"G-give me 5 minutes,"

I rolled my eyes the second time as I opened my laptop and checked my emails. Well, I might as well do some work whilst the crazy woman sorts herself out.

"Okay so let's just clarify some things. I can assume he was just as drunk as you am I correct?"

I leaned back on my chair, trying to recall the events of that night, "I think so? I mean I did meet him at a bar so he must have been."

"Right," Cana continued, "And you can't see to remember much right?"

"Nope"

"And you only know what he looks like because you got a good look at his face when you left, sober, the next morning?"

I nodded, "That is correct,"

"Well, to conclude, there's probably a 78% chance that he's just as clueless as you are and doesn't remember the events of that night either."

I look up at my friend and raise an eyebrow, "That's a pretty bold assumption,"

"It is a possibility. Either way, you can't avoid him forever and there's not always going to be a cleaners closet for you to hide in,"

I sighed, "That's true,"

"So that's that! Stop worrying and overthinking about everything because it's actually alot simpler than you think."

"You're right," I walked up to the brunette and gave her a tight hug. Despite her brash attitude the girl could be really wise at times.

"Oh shit, but what do I do about Juvia?" I ask, just remembering the incident from earlier, "She clearly likes him and I can't just be like 'oh yh you totally have my blessing but just a heads up I've already had sex with him, no biggie!"

Cana just shrugged her shoulders, "She doesn't need to know. Like you said it was a one night stand, unless you do hold some feelings for him?"

I shook my head, "Oh God no,"

"Good. What she doesn't know can't hurt her. It'll be out little secret" She winked, before picking up her bag as our lunch break was nearly up.

"Oh though that reminds me. I thought me, you and the girls could go for a drink after work. Nothing major but I think it'd be a good time for you to apologise to Juvia about earlier,"

"Ah shit," God I was such a dick to her, "Yeah of course, Fairy Tail bar across the road right?"

"You gotcha!"

As I watched Cana reach towards the door, walking in a very slow and exaggerated pace, I sighed knowing exactly what she wanted to hear from me just before she left.

"And to answer your questions; yes he was good, _extremely_ good. I would rate his body a solid 8 out of 10 and as for the down stairs department", I then raised both my index fingers and spaced them quite a fair distance from each other, "He was pretty big,"

Cana smirked and bumped my fist.

"That's my girl"

...

As I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail, I began to immediately look for the other girls. The interiors of the pub had this celtic aesthetic, wooden benches and traditional fireplaces. It was homey; a nice change to the cosmopolitan lifestyle of the city.

Spotting the two blueneettes on a bench in the corner, I made my way over, Levy giving me a wave once having noticed me. When I set my bag down, I was immediately tackled with a hug from the shorter one of the two, "Are you okay? We were all worried about you,"

I smiled and hugged the petite woman back, "I'm fine, I had a little pep talk with Cana which was what I needed,"

I then turned to Juvia, "Hey girl, I'm really sorry about earlier. I think the whole break up with Natsu hadn't really hit me and so I just took it out on you. I am really sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"

The blue eyed woman looked up at me, a smile appearing on her features, "That's okay. I should have been more wary of your situation with Natsu before going on about dating guys. There's no need for you to apologise,"

I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders to also give her a quick hug, "Look, you don't have to tread carefully around me. If you want to talk about guys then go for it! I always like a bit of gossip anyway," I replied, giving her a wink as both the bluenettes laughed.

"Well, I'm honestly glad you said that," Juvia replied, her toothy grin getting even wider, "Because since Cana works with the love of my life in her department, she thought it'd be a good idea to invite him and a few of the other guys for a drink tonight!"

My face dropped.

Wait. _What?_

Gray was coming here. Because Cana invited him. To the same drinks that she had also invited me too.

That manipulative, shit stirring creti-

"Hey girls! I guess we were the last ones to arrive ey?"

And there goes any chance of a speedy getaway.

I watched as both Juvia and Levy stood up to greet the new arrivals, my back still facing towards them. I could tell from the pink hue on Juvia's cheeks, that a certain graphic designer was standing right behind me.

"M-my names, J-Juvia, it's lovely to meet you,"

I can't believe this was happening. To think that I was complimenting that conniving wench earlier.

I didn't have it in me to turn around.

"And I'm Levy!" From my left, I could see another man lean towards Levy to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bacchus."

And when he introduced himself, the moment I heard his voice I felt shivers run down my spine, as memories of that night flashed in my mind. And let me tell you these were no PG13 flashbacks.

"Hey Lu," Levy inquired. Good old Levy, "You not going to introduce yourself?"

Fuck.

"Y-yh of course I am,"

"Come on Lu, no need to be shy!"

Shut it you backstabbing troll.

I slowly stood up, taking steady breaths- not only to calm my nerves for the confrontation but to also stop myself from pouncing on a certain brunette.

She did this on purpose. The bitch.

As I turned, I found myself looking into a pair of dark eyes. They almost looked black, but if your looked carefully you could see flecks blue. He had tanned skin just as I remembered, with a sharp nose, full lips and a set of well sculptured cheek bones. His black hair was in a messy array of spikes, bangs brushing against his long, dark eyelashes.

I didn't remember him being this beautiful.

Oh and then there was Cana behind him. With a shit eating grin plastered across her face.

I was going to kill her when this was over.

...

 **I love Cana. She's such a lad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have no excuse for the year late update, but I've been doing this fanfiction writing for a while now and it's been common trait (sorry sorry sorry!)**

 **I had fun writing this chapter, hopefully I'll be much quicker with the next one!**

 **Thank you Jennell Harris, Writing in Shadow, fairytaillover416, Cera and the guests for the reviews- I really do appreciate it!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and hearing from you guys would be great**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

…

Time seemed to stand still as I stared back at the man in front of me, my heart racing and threatening to jump out of my chest. I tried my best to keep my breathing steady, not wanting to let on to the other girls that I was on the very edge of losing my shit.

Keep it together girl, you got this.

And so with the best Lucy smile I could give, I took a step forward with my hand held out in front of me and said, "The name's Lucy, nice to meet you!"

I studied his face carefully, trying to see if there was any hint of recognition.

He either had no idea who I was or boy, was he good at keeping his emotions intact.

I was hoping it was the former.

"Gray, and ditto." He responded, a small crooked smile settling on his feature as he stepped forward to shake my hand.

I could feel my cheeks heat up, his voice low and smooth.

And god damn, that smile.

"And I'm Bacchus!" The other man Cana had brought cut in, his voice slightly slurred as he also introduced himself. He was properly a few inches taller than Gray, his dark hair tied up into a man bun and tattoo markings under his eyes.

Hold on, was he _already_ drunk?

"Now that the introductions over, let's get us some drinks!" Cana hooted, wrapping her arms around Levy and Juvia as they giggled in response. Good thing she didn't bother coming near me otherwise I most likely would have ripped her arm off. Or just glared at her since I'm totally against physical violence.

I'm not a coward I swear.

Being the gentleman that they were, Gray and Bacchus offered to get the first round and made their way to the bar after asking us what we wanted to drink.

"Oh girls, he is soo dreamy!" Juvia breathed, her hands on both of her cheeks as she sighed. I swear to god her eyes turned into love hearts, as she sat there most likely day dreaming about what her and Grays future children were going to look like.

I loved Juvia to pieces but her mind can be a little vivacious at times.

Levy smiled, placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder, "You should totally ask him out!"

"But don't you think that would be a little bit forward, what would I do if he said no?" Juvia replied unsurely.

"Oh girl, you are hot! What guy would deny you!" Cana smirked, once again wrapping her arm around the bluenettes shoulders, "Plus, we'll just get a little booze in ya and your confidence will soar! Isn't that right Lucy?" Cana winked at me, a mischievous glint in her eye.

She was enjoying this way too much. What a jerk.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about Juvs," I smiled encouragingly.

Moments later the guys had arrived with drinks in tow, whilst I sidled along the bench seat to make room. Conveniently, Gray chose to sit next to me.

Perfect.

"So Gray," Levy started, "Why did you want to become a graphic designer?"

As conversation began to flow, I couldn't help but concentrate on the closeness of Gray's body to mine. Rather than radiating heat, his body was unusually cool, goose bumps slowly forming on my arms. And oh my, did he smell _divine_. I soon began to get flashbacks, warmth slowing brewing in my lower abdomen…

I took a large swig of red wine to prevent my thoughts from escalating.

 _Get your head out of the gutter Lucy._

"Luce!"

I flicked my attention back to the conversation, my face looking like a deer in headlights.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly, noticing that all eyes were on me, including a certain graphic designer.

Juvia looked at her with concern, "Lucy darling are you feeling okay? You look a little red?"

Cana snorted in response, which immediately turned into a hiss in pain as I gracefully kicked her shin from under the table.

"I'm just a little hot that's all," I replied bashfully, pretending to fan myself, "I think I'll just step outside to get a bit of fresh air if that's okay?"

Levy went to stand up as well, "Would you like me to come with you Lu?"

"No, no," I insisted, waving my hands back and forth, "I don't want to interrupt you guys, I won't be a mo!"

Picking up my glass of wine, I made pace outside to the courtyard, a few smokers scattered around enjoying their drinks and a cigarette.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I leaned against a vacant space on the wall. This was ridiculous and I was overreacting. It was one night and I needed to get over it since I was going to be stuck at work with this guy for a while. And maybe Cana was right, maybe he had no recollection of that night? I mean it seemed like he didn't since he hasn't mentioned anything…

"Is this spot taken?"

My eyes instantly opened, the voice startling me. Looking to the source was Gray himself, the man looking back at me with a questioning eyebrow raised as he took a pack of cigarettes from his jeans.

"N-no," I stuttered, shaking my head.

Jesus Lucy, get a grip of yourself!

The man beside me sent another crooked smile my way, popping a cigarette in the tip of his lips before lighting it up. He took a long drag, his eyes closing in delight from the effect of the nicotine and tobacco filling his lungs.

"You want one?" He offered.

I politely declined, taking another sip of my wine.

 _Don't be awkward Lucy, start a conversation with the guy._

"So, how you finding it at Sorcerer Weekly?" I asked, attempting to sound confident and ignoring the fact that we had sex only two weeks ago.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah it's been good, fashion's not really my thing but it's all about getting that experience and building up my portfolio. How long you been working there?"

"A little over two years," I replied, feeling a little comfortable with the choice of topic. "I love it," I couldn't help but smile, "It's my dream job and I get to work with my best friends every day."

He took another drag, "That must be nice. You guys seem close."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah we are, I met them all there. Cana and Levy knew each since high school, and Juvia started working at Sorcerer Weekly a couple months after me."

I pleasant paused settled between us. Right, the is the perfect opportunity to wingman Juvia!

"Juvia's really sweet," I said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Any guy would be lucky to have her."

"She's pretty cute, I'm sure they would."

I mentally gave myself a high five. He thinks she's cute! She would be so overjoyed! And from the looks of things, he doesn't _seem_ to remember what happened between us.

Giving my attention back to the man next to me, I noticed he was looking curiously between myself and the drink in my hand, "What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled fondly, "I never thought of you to be a wine drinker. I mean, the amount of tequila shots you drank that night."

"Yeah, I can a little ahead of myself sometime-" I instantly stopped mid-sentence, as I processed what he said.

 _Shit._

I spoke too soon.

The next thing I knew he was leaning in front of me, his arm placed on the wall just above my head as looked down on me. His soft smile was soon replaced with a confident smirk. I could feel myself blush as I felt his breath on my face.

"I've been meaning to return these to you," He started, as he placed a soft fabric into the palm of my hands "But you ran off so quickly and you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks that I never got the chance." I looked down to see what he gave me, my face instantly heating up even more as I saw what they were.

It was my pink, laced underwear that I'd had left in his apartment.

I looked back at him in complete shock as a smirk remained present on his lips.

"I'll see you inside." He winked, before stamping out his cigarette and making his way back into the bar.

My heart plummeted in my chest as realisation dawned on me; he remembered what happened. He remembered _everything_.

Well fuck.

…

 **Please review, and until next time!**


End file.
